1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a French artificial nail, and more particularly to a French artificial nail that can be protected from glue shrinkage and provides improved convenience for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a user intends to improve the shapes of the user's fingernail, the user applies manicure to the fingernail to obtain a desired design. This work is called “nail art”. However, the spreading of a solution, such as manicure, on fingernails for nail art is not only cumbersome and laborious but also requires much time to dry the solution.
Particularly, French nail art is a kind of nail art in which colors are printed on the tips of fingernails. For French nail art, manicures should be applied to uniform areas of fingernails and should be uniformly and equally applied along the end lines (smile lines) of fingernails located at the sides of nail beds. This work is difficult for unskilled persons to perform. Although skilled users can directly perform French nail art on their fingernails, the shapes of the fingernails after French nail art may be non-uniform depending on whether the users are left-handed or right-handed.
Many efforts to solve such problems have been made. For example, people visit professional shops, such as nail shops, and request nail art to improve the shapes of their fingernails. In this case, however, service expenses should be paid to French nail art experts whenever users receive the service, imposing an economic burden on the users.
In view of this situation, artificial nails with French designs formed thereon are currently produced and readily available to ordinary people (see, for example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1108138).
Conventional French artificial nails use glue for attachment to users' fingernails. The glue tends to shrink during subsequent curing. This glue shrinkage causes the formation of fine bubbles or pain to the users. As a result, the French artificial nails lose their aesthetic appearance and the users feel inconvenienced.
Impacts may be applied to the bubbled portions of the glue in use. In this case, defects such as cracks are likely to occur in the bubbled portions, resulting in peeling off of the French artificial nails (“pop-off”).